oOo::Love Knot::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: Kurama and Botan have been typing to each other for a few years now. They don't know each other in person and has never met before. When Botan comes to town, they just might fall in love. KuramaXBotan


Love Knot

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

"Kasaan I'm home!!" A red haired teen shouted as he walked through the door. As soon as he shut the door and stopped the night wind from blowing inside, his nose picked up the scent of his mother's cooking.

He walked gradually in the kitchen wear he saw his middle aged mother in front of the stove making dinner. She seemed to sense his presence because turned around and gave him a warm smile. He dropped his backpack on the floor and walked over to his mother to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Welcome home Shuichi, how was your day?"

"It was fine. Kasaan I'm going upstairs to do my homework."

"Go ahead. I'll call you when for dinner."

Smiling, the teen picked up the item he had dropped earlier and dragged it upstairs, tired of carrying it for the day.

The emerald eyed boy's room was very neat. A queen sized bed in the right corner of the room, a desk a few feet from the closet, with a computer set on top of it and a dresser a few feet from the head of the bed.

Deciding to get started on his homework, Kurama sat at his desk and set his backpack on the floor. You're wondering why I referred to him as Kurama, well that's his nickname and his friends are the only ones who call him by that. Anyways, he took out his homework and all the requirements needed for it. He then got to work.

After about an hour, the redhead was finally done. His mother had already called him for dinner, which he had eaten quickly. Putting all of his stuff away, he zipped up the school item and set it in the closet. Sitting down back in the wooden chair, Kurama turned on his computer and waited for it to load. It took a couple of minutes but it finally came to the screen he wanted to see.

He clicked on AOL and typed in his password, his username being called 'YokoKurama'. The teen couldn't think of any other username. That was the only one that came to mind.

"Welcome, you've got mail." The screen greeted.

Seeing he had six e-mails, the teen clicked on the mailbox and saw that they all weren't important. So, he clicked the 'X' at the top, after deleting all of the trash, and shut down the screen. Deciding that he didn't want to go to his favorite site, , just yet, he looked at his buddy list to find that only one of his friends was on.

It was Detectiveassistant661988. It was a girl, he didn't really know her. They've been buddies for three years now, never met though. How they got to know each others usernames, you ask. They met in a chat room, found out they had many things in common, and became friends quickly.

Clicking on her username twice, he sent her an instant message.

**YokoKurama: Hey.**

**Detectiveassistant661988: Hey, what'd u do today?**

**YokoKurama: Well, of course, I did go 2 school. I already knew everything they were teaching today, so I kind of zoned out.**

**Detectiveassistant661988: lol, same here. U know, we do have a lot in common. Sometimes I wonder about the things we don't have in common.**

**YokoKurama: Well, we never really talked about our personalities. **

**Detectiveassistant661988: Well, u start first. What r u like?**

**YokoKurama: I'm... quiet, shy, smart, and the girls refer 2 me as good looking.**

**Detectiveassistant661988: lol. I'm not quiet at all. I guess I like 2 babble on and on. I'm not shy at all. I am smart, and the guys seem to run after me.**

**YokoKurama: You see, we do have stuff that's... not in common... That sounded weird.**

**Detectiveassistant661988: lol. Oh, g2g. I'll talk 2 u tomorrow. Bye!!!**

**YokoKurama: Bye.**

**Detectiveassistant661988 is no longer on AOL.**

Forgetting all about , Kurama turned off his computer after logging off of AOL just like his buddy. Looking at the clock to his right, he found that it was already eight o' clock. The teen felt tired so he decided to go to bed early. Walking over to his dresser, he took out white night clothing and put it on, feeling very comfortable. He jumped into bed and put the covers over him, letting darkness take over.

The next day, the crimson haired boy woke up early, since it was a school day. He really didn't feel like going, but knew he had to.

"Thank Inari it's Friday." He said sleepily as he got out of bed and stretched. Grabbing his hair brush, the boy who resembled a rose stumbled into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror right above the sink.

Finally getting freshened up for the day and already having his uniform on, the boy picked up his backpack and strode off downstairs to say goodbye to his mother.

"How is it you get to school before all of us?" The boy with the green outfit on asked.

"I just wake up early, Yusuke." The redhead replied.

"How is it you wake up early?" This time the carrot top spoke.

"Hn. What a fool." The spiky headed boy seemed to not like the carrot top at all.

"You wanna say that in my face, shrimp?!"

"No because I might die of the hideousness."

"That's it; I'm going to beat you so bad that your mother wouldn't recognize you!!"

Kurama and Yusuke sweat dropped as their friends got into a verbal fight. They knew that if it continued, it would turn out to be a physical one. Looking at ach other once, and then nodding, both of them grabbed the two. Kurama held Hiei back as Yusuke held Kuwabara back. Well, tried to anyway. He had to punch him five times in the face to get him to stop.

"Mr. Urameshi what do you think you're doing?"

Yusuke turned around to find Mr. Iwamoto before him, looking down at a bruised up Kuwabara.

"Mr. Iwamoto it wasn't Yusuke's fault. Kuwabara went a little crazy and Yusuke tried to stop him." Kurama excused. Yusuke gave his friend a grateful look.

Iwamoto seemed to not take it, but ignored it anyway. Walking to the front of the classroom, he told all the students to settle down and sit in their respective seats. They all listened and did what they were told.

"Now, I would like to introduce you to a new student. Botan, you may come in now."

Everyone turned to the door as the girl walked in. Kurama could feel himself staring, his eyes glued to her. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Long blue hair tied up, sparkling pink eyes that can get any guys attention. The red uniform seemed to stand out with her hair making her more attractive to the redhead.

She stood in front of the classroom as a smile graced her lips.

"Everyone, this is Botan Konami. She used to live in a different part of Japan, but her family decided to move here. I wish for all of you to treat her with great respect. Botan, you can sit in between Shuichi and Hiei. Will you two boys raise your hands please?"

They did, Hiei raised his hand slowly, not happy that the new student seemed like the talkative type. As for Kurama, he raised his hand so quickly that nobody saw it move. There was something about this girl that he liked, that he was attracted to.

Walking over to the two, Botan sat down in the seat between them. She looked at Hiei and smiled. He only growled and rolled his eyes in response. She knew that they wouldn't make friends so she looked at Kurama and smiled at him, who returned the smile.

'_Well he seems nice, very attractive too.'_

"Anyways, the subject for today is..." Mr. Iwamoto began, but was cut off by a loud...

_**Snore**_

"Mr. Urameshi, wake up this in..."

_**Snore**_

Everyone in the classroom started to snicker at their teacher's attempt to try and wake Yusuke up. Kuwabara wanted to laugh as Kurama and Botan kept their cool. Hiei smirked at how Yusuke was making a fool of the teacher without even noticing it.

"YUSUKE WAKE UP NOW!!!"

_**SNORE SNORE SNORE SNORE**_

Hiei took back at what he though earlier. Yusuke did know he was making a fool out of Iwamoto. He was snoring purposely.

"Is he really snoring or is he trying to make an idiot out of the teacher?" Botan asked Kurama.

He hadn't heard her question, but he did hear her voice. It sounded beautiful, like a soft tune playing.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

"I said, is he really snoring or is he just making an idiot out of the teacher?"

"Yusuke's just making an idiot out of the teacher. Here, I'll let you meet him later at lunch so you know how he really is."

"So, we're friends already?"

"If you want." The redhead stuck out his hand for her to take, which, she did.

"Alright, I wouldn't mind being friends with a boy, seeing as you're the first one who isn't swooning over me."

Kurama gave a small laugh, knowing that the teacher wouldn't mind him talking seeing as the teacher had his own problem right now. Soon Iwamoto would say a bad word and then he might be expelled and the kids get a new teacher.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI WAKE THE HELL UP BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!"

**_SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!_**

"Mr. Iwamoto, what's going on here?"

Everyone stopped laughing to look at the door where they saw their principle, Mr. Takenaka.

"Urameshi over here wouldn't wake up so I had to yell."

Takenaka looked over at Yusuke to find he was wide awake and was... reading a book?

"What are you talking about? For once, Yusuke's being a good student."

Iwamoto's eyes widened as he looked over at the delinquent, who he saw reading a book.

"This is absurd!!! He wasn't doing this before!!!"

"Iwamoto, seeing as Yusuke was reading, cause he's on the fifth page of the book, you are expelled for threatening a student and swearing at him and in front of other students."

"B-B-B-But..."

"No buts Iwamoto. After all your classes are dismissed for the day, you pack up your things and leave."

The teacher's eyes widened even more as he glared at Yusuke who, in return, only gave a triumphant smile.

"I don't even know what kind of teacher he was because I wasn't even here for the time he was." Botan complained.

"Trust me; you don't want to know what kind of teacher he was." Kurama said with a smirk on his face. He was happy Iwamoto was gone... less homework.

"He was really that bad, huh?"

"Yup... say Botan, after school do you want to go somewhere?"

She looked at him a little stunned, but then smiled.

"Kurama, are you asking me out already?"

"No..."

The blue haired girl looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"... I just wanted to how you around so you won't feel shy to go anywhere."

"I'm not shy to go anywhere or to meet anyone." Even though she said that, she knew that Kurama was asking her out, just didn't want to say it for it was kind of soon.

"So, do you want to go?"

"Not today, I have to finish unpacking. How about tomorrow since it's Saturday?"

"Alright. So, tomorrow then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, you'll see me later on today during class."

"Oh right, I forgot about school." Well that was a first.

The pink eyed teen giggled and got up from her seat as the bell rang. Before leaving the classroom, she gave the redhead a peck on the cheek and then headed off.

Kurama turned a deep crimson color, but it soon faded as he remembered about class. He liked Botan, being his friend and all, but already, he wanted to be something more.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Did you KB fans like it? I know, I'm an HB fan but I like to try different pairings. (Just look at my profile.) Anyways, hope you like and hope you review.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


End file.
